Madeline's Neverland Adventures
by Bailey24
Summary: Madeline wants more than being in France but what happens when a certain red-headed boy gives her what she wished for and what if she finds out that it isn't as great as she thought it would be? Other movies involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Bare with me. This is my first crossover story.**

**Warning: I don't own Madeline or Peter Pan! I wish I did though! Other movies will be in this story too! I won't say the names though! I want you guys to guess by the description. I gave you guys a free-be on this one but I won't give a free-be on the other chapters.**

Chapter One: Madeline meets Peter

All of the other girls have dreamed of Prince Charmings, living in castles, being mermaids and riding horses. Except one. A certain little girl with red, short hair, a yellow hat with a red ribbon, a white dress with a blue dress over it, white socks and black Mary Janes. What made this girl different from the others? Well let's say that she's not afraid of anything. It had been a year since she and a certain boy next door escaped a few circus people that had kidnapped them and it also had been a year since the girl, the girl's teacher and the other girls kept their school. She also kept a certain Golden Retriever by the name of Genevieve. Yes I have been talking about Madeline. She was looking out the window, lost in thought and so hoping that someone would just take her away from here when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slightly turned around to find her best friend, Aggie, standing there.

"Miss Clavel said it's time to eat." Aggie said, smiling softly at Madeline.

"I'm not really all that hungry but I'll go anyway. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Madeline said.

Aggie was unsure but she nodded and left with the other girls. Once the door closed behind Aggie, Madeline looked back out the window to the sky when she saw a star.

_Please take me, Aggie, Pepito, the other girls and Genevieve away from here. It's the same old stuff. Nothing exciting. Just please. That's all I want._ She wished on the star after closing her eyes. Once she made her wish, she got up and left to the dining room to eat. Little did she know that her wish was heard because a certain red-headed boy wearing green clothes, brown shoes and a green hat with a red feather on it was flying out of Neverland to look for new kids to take to Neverland with him for adventures. He was followed by a tiny light. He also had a brown belt on that carried his dagger. It had been a year since Wendy, John and Michael had left Neverland so it got lonely there without the three so he figured that he get more kids to take to Neverland with him.

That evening, the girls were in their beds and said their goodnights to Miss Clavel. Once the girls were asleep, their window flew open and the boy and the tiny light flew through the window. The two looked around and saw twelve girls in twelve beds in two straight lines. The boy and the tiny light looked at each other and raised an eyebrow then looked at the beds when they heard one of the girls waking up. The girl that woke up was Madeline. There was something about Madeline that the boy and the light liked. Madeline looked at the boy and the light and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Peter Pan. This is Tinkerbell. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Madeline." Madeline said.

"Well Madeline, how would going to Neverland with me and Tink sound?" He said.

"Tres Magnifique! Can I take a few friends with me?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

Madeline smiled, got out of bed and ran to Aggie's bed. "Aggie! Girls! Wake up!" Madeline said, happily.

"What is it, Madeline?" Aggie said, sitting up.

"Go back to sleep, Madeline." Vicki said, sitting up too.

"You're gonna get us all in trouble." Chantal and Lucinda said.

"Super duper trouble." Beatrice said.

"Like last time." Lolo, Julie, Stacey and Serena said.

Chantal, Lucinda, Beatrice, Lolo, Julie, Stacey and Serena sat up too after saying what to say.

"Listen! We can go on a new adventure!" Madeline said.

"To where?" Aggie asked.

"And how are we gonna get there exactly?" Vicki asked.

"To Neverland and I'll teach you to fly!" Peter said, cheerfully.

The girls looked at Peter. "Fly?" Chantal asked.

Peter nodded, sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and floated off the ground.

The girls' eyes widened. "Teach me first!" Serena said, excitedly.

"No me first!" The girls started arguing on who wanted to go first.

"I'll teach all of you at the same time. It's simple really. Ready?" Peter asked. The girls nodded. Peter grinned. "Okay. Just think of a happy thought." He said.

The girls nodded again, closed their eyes and thought of happy thoughts. They didn't feel the ground and opened their eyes. "Are we flying?" Madeline asked.

"Take a look for yourselves." Peter said.

The girls looked down, saw that they were floating and were amazed. "We gotta go to Pepito! Maybe he can go with us!" Serena said.

"Great idea Serena!" Aggie said.

"Already one step ahead of you. Let's go!" Madeline said.

"Wait! What about Genevieve!?" Vicki asked.

"She's coming too!" Madeline said, eye pointing to a floating Genevieve.

"We have to hurry though. I want to get a few more kids to take with us to Neverland." Peter said.

The girls nodded and flew out the window with Genevieve, Peter and Tinkerbell to Pepito's house after getting their hats. They never left without their hats. Once they got to Pepito's house, the window to his room was pushed open. Madeline flew in with Tinkerbell while the girls stayed with Peter. Madeline landed, went to Pepito's bed and started gently waking him up.

"Pepito. Wake up." She whispered.

"Ugh. What is it, Madeline? Madeline!?" Pepito yelled, getting up after he realized that he said Madeline's name.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We're going on a new adventure. Me, Genevieve and the girls. Wanna come?" She asked.

"I-I guess... But to where exactly and how are we gonna get there?" He asked.

"Neverland and by flying." She said.

He blinked his eyes then started laughing nervously. "Neverland? Flying? Go back to bed, Madeline." He said. As he was gonna go back to bed, his eyes widened when he saw Madeline float up with a glare.

"Dios mio! Madeline! You're flying!" He yelled again.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I know I'm flying and I know how!" She said.

"How...?" He asked, unsure.

"Close your eyes and think of a happy thought." She said.

He sighed but did what she said. He didn't feel the bed so he opened his eyes, saw that he was flying and was panicking but it was a good kind of panicking.

"Let's go! Peter said he wants to take other kids there too! Oh and that's Tinkerbell by the way." She said, holding her hand out to him. Pepito nodded, took Madeline's hand and flew out with her and Tinkerbell. Once the three were out of Pepito's room, Peter and Tinkerbell flew ahead, the girls followed in two straight lines and Genenvieve was flying next to Aggie. Madeline and Pepito were right behind the girls and Genevieve, holding each other's hands because Pepito was still kinda panicking and Madeline wanted to reassure him that everything was gonna be fine.

**That's all for now! Hope you like it! This chapter didn't do so good though. :D Review please! I might write more description than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I don't own Madeline or Peter Pan! I wish I did though! Other movies will be in this story too! I won't say the names though! I want you guys to guess by the description.**

Chapter Two: Madeline meets a boy

"Are we there yet? All of this flying is making me tired!" Vicki whined and complained.

"Is she always like this?" Peter asked Madeline.

"Unfortunately." Madeline said.

Vicki turned around and glared at Madeline. "Well not all of us are as brave and durable as you!" Vicki yelled.

Madeline rolled her eyes at Vicki then blushed softly when she felt Pepito gently squeeze her hand. "Alright then. You can fly alone to Neverland while the rest of us are getting the kids Peter wants to take to Neverland but make sure you watch out for pirates." Madeline teased.

Vicki glared at Madeline again but this time stayed quiet for the remainder of the flight and turned around to watch where she was going.

"That's what I thought." Madeline muttered, with a smug look on her face.

Once Aggie, Beatrice, Chantal, Genevieve, Julie, Lolo, Lucinda, Madeline, Pepito, Peter, Tinkerbell, Serena, Stacey, Veronica and Vicki got to Notre Dame, Peter whispered something in Tinkerbell's ear. Tinkerbell nodded and took off.

"H-Hey! Where's she going!?" Vicki yelled to Peter.

"Remind me again why you decided to take her along with us, Madeline...?" Aggie whispered in Madeline's ear.

Madeline giggled and shrugged.

"She's gonna look for a kid here." Peter told Vicki.

"But I thought me, the other girls and Pepito were the only ones." Vicki said.

"Yea but not in the Notre Dame area." Peter said.

"Oh." Vicki said. As if on cue, Tinkerbell flew back to Peter.

"What is it, Tink?...There's one here!?...Where!?...Take us to him!...What's that, Tink?...You wanna take some of the girls to Neverland?...Hmm well I guess that wouldn't hurt...Just be careful and come straight back...I'll find out who wants to go with you" Peter said then he turned to the group. "Alright, who wants to follow Tinkerbell to Neverland?" He asked.

(A/N: each "..." means that Tinkerbell's jingling.)

Beatrice, Veronica, Vicki, Lucinda, Julie and Serena raised their hands. Peter nodded then pointed at the ones to Tinkerbell so she can take them to Neverland. Tinkerbell nodded and led Beatrice, Veronica, Vicki, Lucinda, Julie and Serena to Neverland while Peter led Aggie, Chantal, Genevieve, Lolo, Madeline, Pepito and Stacey to the kid that Tinkerbell found. Once Peter, Madeline, Pepito, Genevieve, Aggie, Lolo and Stacey got to where the kid was, they waited for Tinkerbell and once Tinkerbell came back, Peter and Tinkerbell flew into the room through the window.

"Where's the kid you found, Tink?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell pointed at a sleeping, young blonde boy in his bed. Peter looked and nodded then noticed the boy waking up and slightly panicked so he went to hide with Tinkerbell but got caught when he heard the little boy.

"Oh my gosh! You're Peter Pan! I can't believe you're here!" The little boy yelled, happily.

Peter turned around with a smile. "The one and only. Wanna go on a new adventure?" He asked.

The boy nodded with a huge grin. Peter grinned back and told him where the adventure was gonna be and how to get there. Peter even told him to close his eyes and think of a happy thought. The boy did what Peter told him to do and didn't feel the bed so he opened his eyes and grinned when he saw that he was flying. The little boy flew out with Peter and Tinkerbell.

Madeline looked around the Notre Dame area when she heard Pepito clear this throat. She looked at him.

"What's wrong, Pepito?" She asked.

"There's something I gotta tell you, Madeline." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I-" He was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello!" The little boy said when he saw the other kids.

Madeline and Pepito looked at the little boy. "Hi." They said.

"I'm Zephyr! What are your names!?"

"Madeline and that's Pepito." She said, smiling.

"What's the next place, Peter?" Aggie asked him.

"London, England." Peter said. Tinkerbell flew in front of Peter and jingled something like 'It had better not be for Wendy, John and Michael!' "Awh come on, Tink! What's the fun of not having Wendy, John and Michael there with us!?" He yelled. Tinkerbell kept making angry jingling noises at him for even suggesting to invite the three back to Neverland. Aggie, Madeline, Pepito and Zephyr looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and looked at an arguing Peter and Tinkerbell.

"Uh guys?" Madeline asked. Tinkerbell and Peter looked at her. "Hate to be a buzz kill but we really should get going." She said.

"She's right." Pepito said, smiling softly at Madeline. Madeline blushed as she smiled back at him. Peter and Tink nodded and flew off to London, England with Zephyr, Aggie, Genevieve, Madeline, Pepito, Chantal, Lolo and Stacey.

**That's all for now! Hope you like it! :D Review please! I know this one had a lot more talking than describing but I'm trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I don't own Madeline or Peter Pan! I wish I did though! Other movies will be in this story too! I won't say the names though! I want you guys to guess by the description before you read the name given way below the chapter.**

Chapter Three: Madeline meets one girl and two boys part one

Peter, Tink and the new kids were flying to London, England when they noticed that there was a war going on. Pepito looked at Madeline and noticed she was scared for the first time ever.

"Is the heroine actually scared?" He teasingly asked in her ear. He laughed softly then groaned when she nudged him in the ribs hard. "I'll take that as a no." He said, groaning in pain while holding his rib with his free hand.

Aggie chuckled as Madeline playfully rolled her eyes at Pepito.

"Vicki would've laughed at that if she was still here." Stacey said, giggling.

Pepito glared at Stacey. "It was not funny!" He yelled.

"Was too!" Stacey argued.

"Was not!" Pepito shot back.

"Enough! Be lucky it wasn't in where the sun doesn't shine, Pepito!" Madeline yelled. Pepito's eyes widened but he stayed quiet. Stacey giggled one last time then stopped when she saw Madeline's 'Don't make me do it to you too.' look and she stayed quiet too.

Madeline looked back at the site and sighed softly. I hope it wouldn't be like this back at Paris. She thought. Aggie noticed Madeline in thought.

"Are you okay, Madeline?" She asked.

Aggie's voice must've broken Madeline's thoughts because she looked up at Aggie.

"Hm? Oh yea I'm fine. Thanks Aggie." She said. Aggie was unsure again but decided to drop it and nodded then she looked at Peter.

"Who's house are we going to first?" She asked.

"Whoever's closer." He said.

Madeline, Aggie, Pepito, Stacey and Lolo nodded. Peter noticed Stacey, Chantal and Lolo getting tired.

"You three wanna go to Neverland too?" He asked them. The three girls nodded. He nodded back then looked at Tinkerbell.

"Tink, take those three to Neverland too then hurry back again. Take Genevieve there too." He said. Tinkerbell nodded and led Lolo, Chantal, Genevieve and Stacey to Neverland. Once the three girls and the dog were in Neverland, Tinkerbell flew back to Peter again. Peter, Pepito, Madeline, Aggie, Zephyr and Tinkerbell flew to the nearest house they could find which so happened to be the Darling home but Peter would have the biggest surprise when he flies into the room. Wendy was too old to go back and John and Michael were killed in the war. There was also someone else sleeping on Wendy's old bed.

(a/n: I'm not really sure but I think that's what happened to John and Michael.)

Peter flew in with Tinkerbell while Madeline, Zephyr, Aggie and Pepito stayed outside. He noticed that the room was ramaged because of the disaster he was seeing. What the-? He thought then heard a little boy's voice and followed the sound to it. He peaked into a room and saw a little boy in darkish green pajamas, a wooden sword in his hand and a green hat with a red feather in it, just like his. He watched from the door peak and smiled. _Not bad at all, kid._ He thought and came into the room. He flew to the top and clapped. He saw the little boy look around him and he smirked in amusement.

"Up here!" He yelled.

The little boy looked up, saw him and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I knew you were real! Wait until Jane sees you!" He yelled, getting out of bed. He ran to the door and out the room to Jane's room, which was the room that was ramaged, and his smile faded as he saw the sight in front of him and what was worse was that Jane wasn't there. Peter had a feeling something was wrong and flew after the little boy with Tinkerbell. They stopped when they saw that the little boy's smile faded and knew that he saw the ramaged room. Peter flew next to the little boy and squatted next to him.

"Wanna come with me and Tink to Neverland so we can find Jane?" He asked the little boy. The little boy looked at him and nodded as he wiped her tears away with a sniffle. Peter grinned and told him to close his eyes and think of something happy and the little boy did. He opened his eyes, looked down and grinned when he didn't feel the ground then flew out with Peter and Tink. Madeline, Pepito, Aggie and Zephyr flew to another part of London with Peter, Tink and the little boy.

"Hi I'm Zephyr! What's your name?" Zephyr asked the little boy.

"Danny." Danny said with a shy smile.

"Ni-" He was about to say when they heard a female voice.

"My hat!" Madeline yelled as her hat fell off of her head. She let go of Pepito's hand and flew after her hat.

"Madeline!" Pepito yelled and started panicing then he started falling because he was worried about Madeline. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" He yelled.

Madeline was able to get her hat when she heard a scream. She looked up and saw Pepito falling. Her eyes widened. "Pepito!" She yelled and flew towards him. She grabbed his hand and flew with him to the others after getting her hat.

"What were you thinking, Madeline!? I was worried about you!" Pepito yelled.

"Me!? What about you!? You were the one falling!" Madeline yelled back.

**That's all for now! Hope you like it! :D Review please! I know this one had a lot more talking than describing but I'm trying my best. Oh and these few chapters, it's gonna get plain boring at first because of all the characters that Peter and Madeline are gonna meet but once they get to Neverland, it could get interesting. I'll make a part two of this soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I don't own Madeline or Peter Pan! I wish I did though! Other movies will be in this story too! I won't say the names though! I want you guys to guess by the description before you read the name given way below the chapter.**

Chapter Four: Madeline meets one girl and two boys part two

Both Madeline and Pepito looked at each other then flew back to the others in silence. All of them flew to the next place in England in silence. Madeline's eyes widened when she saw the biggest house she had ever seen. _Whoa, whoever lives in there must be rich._ She thought.

As if he read her mind, Pepito nodded. "I know, right?" He asked.

Tink flew to a window with Peter and saw a little girl with short, brown hair(a/n: like Madeline's hair but in brown and she has a clip in her hair) laying in bed, looking angrily at a candle. Peter had a frown on his face then flew away from the window to look for another way inside the mansion with Tink following him closely behind. Once they found a way in, they flew into a room with a big wardrobe inside it. He examined the front of the wardrobe then got spooked when he heard the door behind him starting to open. He flew up to the ceiling with Tink.

Seconds later, the girl that Peter and Tink saw through the window walked into the room. They saw her walk to the wardrobe, saw her open it and saw the flame from the candle blown out. The girl was about to walk in when she heard a voice. She looked around the room then looked up when she heard a whistle. She saw a boy with red hair, a green hat with a red feather on it, green clothes, brown shoes and a dagger in the holder of his belt then saw a small ball of light next to him.

"Who are you?" She asked the boy.

"Peter Pan and that's Tink. Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Lucy Pevensie."Lucy said.

"Well Lucy, wanna go somewhere different with me, Tink and some other kids?" He asked.

Lucy grinned. "That would be amazing! Where to!?" She asked.

Peter grinned too. "Neverland." He said.

"Neverland? What's that?" She asked.

"It's a place where you never have to grow up and have a lot of adventures." He said.

Lucy was grinning more. "I wanna go!" She said.

"Alright! Close your eyes and think of a happy thought." He said. When he saw Lucy closed her eyes, he told Tink to sprinkle pixie dust on her. Tink refused at first then reluctantly did what peter told her to. Peter grinned when he saw Lucy's feet leaving the floor.

"Am I flying?" She asked.

"See for yourself, Lucy." He said.

Lucy opened her eyes and grinned happily when she saw her feet off the ground. She flew out after Peter and Tink and flew to the others.

"Guys, this is Lucy." Peter said.

"Hello!" Lucy said, smiling.

Madeline saw that Lucy's hair was just like hers except in brown and smiled softly.

"Wait! We gotta get Ed! He's my older brother!" Lucy said. Peter nodded and followed Lucy back into the wardrobe room with Tink to get Ed. After minutes of slight arguing coming from Lucy and Edmund and a whole lot of panicking coming from Edmund when he saw that he was floating in the air, Peter, Tink, Edmund and Lucy flew back to the others and flew off to the next place.

**That's all for now! Hope you like it! :D Review please! Oh and all the meeting other characters thing is almost down! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm stopping this story because I have no inspiration for it but I could continue writing it if you guys give me some ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
